User talk:Bryanminghan
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Azu-nyan (Talk) 12:41, February 11, 2011, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ Re:Empty Templates There is an empty template that I used: but you already used mine (which I used the empty template). So you're already set. If you need to find other templates for future projects, do consult me, an experienced member, or an administrator to find you the right think. Oh, by the way, please be sure to add ~~~~ at the end of every comment you make so I know who's talking. Doing that will leave a signature that you made (or pre-made by Wikia). Thanks. --Justin (talk • ) 06:00, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :You can check Category:Infoboxes for, obviously, infoboxes, or Category:Templates for a much longer list of all templates. If you're looking for something specific, ask someone as Justin said and we can help you find it, or make it for you. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 01:07, Saturday, 12 February 2011 (ET) Re:Your post Unfortunately, I am already an assigned tech procurer of the New Pacific Order and I must reserve all my aid slots for my clients. However, I can always find tech circles you may find. I always get messages that invites me, the next time I find one, I will tell you if you would like. For the STOP thing, it is nearly done and you will become a member soon. Thank you for your consideration. --Justin (talk • ) 19:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Active Voting Session A voting period has began at the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact Council. Review the voting session and put in your considering. The voting session is on regards of the Union of Midway's application to STOP. If you are for his entrance, post at the session with "aye". If you object his entrance, post "nay". If you are neutral, post "Undecided". You have until February 15th, 2011 at CN Update to vote. Thank you. --Justin (talk • ) 03:05, February 14, 2011 (UTC)